And Then I Met You
by SayurTumis
Summary: Mereka sangat berbeda, berbanding terbalik, tapi Asano Gakushuu sangat bersyukur bertemu dengannya. /Asa(jr)Iso/Canon Diverge/Alive!Koro-sensei/


**Rate: T**

 **Warning for gajeness, OOC-ness and cheesy-ness**

 **Canon Diverge!**

* * *

 **By Sayur Tumis**

* * *

 **Pair: Asano(Jr)Isogai**

* * *

 **Beta'ed by Gugigi Desu~ Thank you so much dear~**

* * *

 **NOTE!**

 **Asano knows about 3-E's secret and Koro** _ **-sensei**_ **'s existence**

 **ALIVE!Koro** _ **-sensei**_

* * *

Pada awalnya, Isogai Yuuma bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Asano. Sama seperti teman-teman sekelasnya.

Keduanya juga menjalani kehidupan berbeda, layaknya langit dan bumi. Tidak mungkin, dan tidak ada yang menyangka dua orang seperti mereka akan memiliki ikatan takdir.

Asano memiliki otak brilian, tidak perlu disangkal. Tindakannya selalu terencana, keputusannya selalu (hampir) benar. Kreativitas dan logikanya bekerja sinergis, tanpa celah. Dengan bekal ini, ia selalu mendapat apapun. Rangking, piala, ataupun medali, semua akan berakhir di genggamannya.

Ketika masih duduk di kelas dua, seorang anak lelaki berambut jelaga dari kelasnya jatuh pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga.

Di tengah pekikan teman-temannya yang lain, Asano sadar ia berdiri paling dekat Isogai. Ia mengabaikan panggilan teman-teman dan gurunya ketika ia membawa Isogai ke UKS.

Ketika Isogai sadar, manik tembaganya terkejut melihat sosok Asano berdiri di sampingnya. Asano tampak agak tidak senang, ia menyodorkan sebungkus roti lapis dan susu kotak.

"Makan," perintahnya.

Isogai mengerjap, menatap makanan yang disodorkan padanya dan Asano bergantian.

"Kau belum makan apapun dari pagi tadi bukan?" Asano menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi."Kulit pucat, badan dingin, dan tubuh yang terlalu ringan untuk anak lelaki seusiamu, menurut diagnosaku, penyebabnya adalah malnutrisi. Akibatnya aku harus repot-repot menggendongmu yang pingsan dari lapangan ke sini hanya karena kau tidak bisa merawat dirimu dengan baik." Asano menaruh makanan di tangannya di pangkuan Isogai.

Isogai menelan ludah, menatap roti di tangannya, ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali makan makanan bergizi utuh.

"Te-terima kasih ...," ucapnya lirih.

Asano mendengus, entah mengejek atau memang itu caranya mengatakan 'sama-sama', tapi Isogai tahu Asano benar-benar cemas dengannya.

"Cepat makan! Kau pikir aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai pulang?!"

"Ba-baik!"

Isogai bertanya-tanya apa yang ia bisa lakukan untuk membalas budi.

* * *

Entah bagaimana, waktu bergulir, dan Asano sudah menginjak kelas tiga.

Dengan adanya kelas 3-E sebagai pemanis drama sekolah, pemikiran 'absolut' Asano semakin menjadi. Seperti anggapan murid dan guru lain, kelas 3-E bukanlah siapa-siapa. Keberadaan mereka nyaris tidak ada, kalaupun ada, hanya sebagai olok-olok.

Lalu, pada ujian semester Asano gagal menjatuhkan kelas E. Itu adalah pertama kalinya rencana yang sudah ia susun tidak berhasil.

Semua murid kelas E kini berhak mendapat liburan di pulau pribadi yang harusnya hanya milik kelas A.

Lalu, pada festival olahraga, pertama kalinya ia harus merasakan pahit kekalahan.

Semuanya karena Isogai Yuuma, ketua kelas 3-E yang bisa membuat teman-temannya bersatu untuk mencapai kemenangan.

Dia benci ini.

Dia benci perasaan gagal.

Dia benci ketika orang mulai mempertanyakan doktrinnya.

Dia benar-benar benci Isogai Yuuma. Oh ralat, ia benci semua murid kelas E.

Bagaimana bisa, seseorang yang tanpa latar belakang istimewa, miskin, dan jauh inferior darinya bisa menang?

Ia susun berbagai hipotesis, dan otak brilian Asano tidak menemukan penjelasan apapun.

* * *

Manik ungu menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Orang-orang dengan seragam dan peralatan indrustri sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Palang dilarang lewat dan tanda hati-hati terpasang melintang di jalan.

"Mohon maaf," seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiri Asano. "Ada perbaikan malam ini, sebaiknya anda memilih jalan alternatif."

"Tidak apa," Asano berujar pelan. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Selalu ada embun putih tiap kali Asano menghembuskan nafas, ia mencoba mengeratkan syalnya tapi ikatannya selalu terlau longgar. Asano berhenti berusaha, memutuskan untuk tidak begitu peduli dengan udara dingin menusuk lehernya.

Penerangan dari toko dan restoran menjadi sumber cahaya trotoar, tidak banyak pengunjung maupun pejalan kaki, mengingat cuaca cukup ekstrim. Asano mendengar suara lonceng dari kafe yang baru saja ia lewati berbunyi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini Isogai- _kun_."

"Tidak masalah, Mia- _san_ , terima kasih juga."

Asano menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik.

Ia melihat Isogai menutup pintu cafe dan membetulkan ikatan syal dan mantelnya, siap untuk pulang.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Isogai berjalan tepat searah dengan Asano, dan berhenti melangkah ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut stroberi yang juga mematung.

"A ... Asano?"

"..."

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat , Asano memutuskan untuk berpura-pura hal ini tidak terjadi.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkah lagi ketika tangan Isogai menepuk pundaknya.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan Isogai? Kau-"

"Syalmu agak longgar, biar aku benarkan!" Isogai tidak memberikan Asano kesempatan bicara, dan sudah sibuk dengan lipatan syal Asano.

Asano tertegun, tidak menyangka tindakan Isogai sama sekali. Ia akui semua murid kelas E aneh, tapi Isogai adalah yang paling tidak bisa ia baca

Apa pemuda berambut jelaga itu tidak punya urusan lain selain memikirkan orang?

Asano benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Adakah penjelasan ilmiah untuk semua ini?

Bahkan setelah Isogai selesai dengan syalnya (yang ia akui sekarang terasa lebih nyaman), dan melambai ketika mereka berpisah di perempatan jalan menuju rumah masing-masing (mereka tidak bicara banyak satu sama lain sebetulnya), Asano masih tidak mengerti apapun mengenai esensi orang seperti Isogai.

* * *

Akhirnya, Asano memutuskan untuk mencari tahu.

Maksud dari 'mencari tahu' adalah ... kembali memojokkan Isogai setelah ia pulang kerja.

"Apa yang kau punya tapi aku tidak?"

Iris tembaga membelalak, beradu dengan violet. "Huh?"

Mereka berdua berada di tengah gang kecil, tidak jauh dari tempat Isogai bekerja, punggung Isogai menempel di dinding sedangkan Asano berdiri intimidatif di depannya, kanvas hitam membentang di atas, dan bulir-bulir putih halus turun perlahan berkumpul di tanah.

"Asano, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku," mungkin tidak. "Bagaimana kau bisa menang? Mengalahkanku? Kau memang diberkati banyak kelebihan Isogai, tapi tentu kau tidak terlalu 'spesial', bukan?"

Isogai mencerna kata-kata tersebut, memang benar. Sebagai manusia, Isogai memiliki standar yang bagus dalam otak, penampilan, dan personaliti. Terlepas dari itu, ia hanya manusia biasa. Tapi tidak semua orang bisa 'licik' seperti Karma yang selalu menemukan cara unik untuk membunuh atau memiliki bakat asasinasi seperti Nagisa.

"Ada sesuatu dalam dirimu, yang tidak aku pahami." Asano menghela nafas, mengeluarkan embun putih.

"Asano," Isogai berujar lirih. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku ... tidak mungkin menang tanpa bantuan teman-teman sekelasku, itulah yang kutahu."

"Tapi mereka dipimpin olehmu, kekuatan mereka berpusat padamu saat itu."

"Memang benar, entahlah, bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Rasanya natural, mengalir begitu saja, aku hanya ... percaya pada mereka."

Alis Asano bertaut, berpikir keras, apakah bisa dengan hanya percaya pada orang lain kau bisa mendapat kemenangan? Kelas E tidak unggul dari segi teknik maupun tenaga saat festival olagraga, Asano yakin ada jawaban lain, tapi mata tembaga Isogai menyatakan kesungguhan, tidak ada penjelasan lain.

Merasa tidak akan mendapat informasi apapun juga malam itu, Asano bersikeras mengantar Isogai pulang, berharap akan menemukan petunjuk dengan berbincang lebih lama dengannya. Tapi perjalanan mereka hanya diisi basa basi, yang berlanjut ke perbincangan normal anak sekolah biasa. Asano tidak merasa kaku, karena Isogai selalu bisa mencairkan suasana dengan tawa tulusnya akan hal remeh-temeh. Jarang-jarang juga ia membicarakan topik diluar tugas OSIS dan akademik. Isogai adalah orang pertama yang tidak terpengaruh dengan atmosfer serius dan dingin yang ia bawa.

Sesaat, hati Asano diliputi rasa asing, entah darimana, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Salju hampir setinggi mata kaki, tapi ia merasa hangat.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sebuah sosok kuning memperhatikan dari jauh.

* * *

Hari berganti, Asano masih belum mengerti kenapa ia kalah dari Isogai Yuuma. Ia masih tidak tahu apa yang Isogai punya tapi ia tidak. Terkutuklah tabiat ingin tahu dan rasa haus akan ilmu pengetahuannya itu. Asano tidak akan berhenti mencoba selama ia belum mendapatkan jawaban yang ia cari.

Setiap minggu sekali ia akan terlihat duduk di cafe tempat Isogai bekerja sambil menyeruput teh atau makan makanan ringan, menelisik gerak-gerik ketua kelas 3-E melayani pelanggan. Sesekali, mereka akan mengobrol kalau Isogai sedang istiharat atau cafe sedang sepi. Perbincangan mereka selalu berjalan natural, di luar dugaan Asano. Mereka berbincang-bincang layaknya teman biasa.

Lalu tanpa Asano sadari ia mulai datang tiga hari sekali, dan tidak lama kemudian menjadi setiap hari. Kadang pada siang hari, kadang sore, kadang datang tepat ketika Isogai hendak pulang dan kembali bersikeras untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tidak peduli sesingkat apapun itu, Asano ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Isogai.

Pembicaraan mengenai kelas 3-E akan menjadi semacam permainan bagi mereka. Asano akan mencoba mengorek informasi, tersirat ataupun tersurat, dan Isogai akan mengelak dan menjaga rahasia kelasnya tetap tertutup. Asano harus mengakui kewaspadaan tinggi Isogai.

Mengingat bahwa hubungan kelas A dan E masih tidak bisa dibilang baik, Asano dan Isogai sepakat untuk merahasiakan pertemanan mereka dari teman-teman sekelas dan keluarga. Isogai akan memberi informasi kalau teman-temannya datang berkunjung dan Asano akan berusaha mencari waktu alternatif untuk bertemu Isogai.

"Permisi,"

Salah satu teman kerja Isogai, seorang gadis berambut coklat menyela pembicaraan Isogai dan Asano.

"Ah, Mia _-san_? Ada yang perlu kubantu?" Isogai langsung berdiri, siap kembali bekerja. Ia menelisik cafe, mencari hal yang bisa dilakukan, tapi tidak ada. Cafe sedang sepi saat itu.

"Um ..., aku hanya ingin bertanya Isogai _-kun_." sesaat Mia melirik Asano yang sedang menyeruput tehnya. "Kalian pacaran?"

Asano spontan menyemburkan tehnya.

"Asano!" Menghiraukan pertanyaan Mia, Isogai langsung mengambil sapu tangannya dan menghampiri Asano, membersihkan kekacauan yang sang ketua OSIS buat.

Asano mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Mia tajam. "Kami tidak pacaran."

Atensi pemuda berambut stroberi teralih ketika ketua kelas E menepuk pipinya lembut dengan sapu tangannya. Wajah mereka dekat, terlalu dekat. "Tahan dulu sebentar, ada teh di wajahmu."

Violet dan tembaga bertemu. Aliran darah melawan hukum gravitasi dan mengalir deras ke kepala Asano.

"Asano? Kau ... demam mendadak?" Isogai menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, cemas.

Asano ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apapun! Bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kata-kata seperti ini, memalukan! Kemana karisma dan kemampuan linguistiknya ketika berpidato dan membuat esai?

Keduanya menoleh ketika mendengar tawa kecil Mia.

"K-kami tidak pacaran!" Asano dan Isogai berseru kompak, mengagetkan pegawai dan pelanggan lain.

* * *

OWO

* * *

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari tatap penuh tanya di sekitar mereka.

Kelima _Virtuoso_ dan anggota OSIS lain tidak mengerti kenapa Isogai diperlakukan setara di antara mereka sekarang. Asano memberikan Isogai kepercayaan untuk membantunya untuk mengurus hal-hal yang 'harusnya' hanya milik mereka.

"Ini data anggaran sekolah untuk fasilitas sarana prasarana, tolong susun sesuai dengan tabelnya."

"Baik, apakah perlu disusun sesuai abjad dan angka nominal pengeluaran?"

"Kalu tidak merepotkanmu boleh-boleh saja."

Di ruang OSIS yang hanya diisi oleh ketua kelas A dan E, empat pasang mata mengintip dari celah kunci pintu ruang OSIS. Sesekali orang-orang di koridor menatap heran dengan tingkah laku keempat anggota Virtuoso tersebut.

"O-oi ... Kenapa mereka jadi dekat begini?" Seo mundur, tidak ingin lagi melihat, ia sulit percaya.

"Ada yang bilang, kutub berlawan cenderung menarik satu sama lain, dan kadang dua hal berbanding terbalik saling melengkapi." Ren berdiri bak seorang model sembari mengibaskan poni coklatnya.

"Hentikan puitismemu itu, tidak ada kelas sastra hari ini!" seru Koyama.

"Ahaha ... tapi aku ada benarnya, kan?"

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara dalam nan berat itu bergema. Menusuk kulit.

Asano menatap pria yang semarga dengannya. Tampak gusar, meski tetap duduk tegang, kaku.

"Maaf kepala sekolah, saya tidak mengerti maksud anda."

"Asano." Gakuho menarik nafas panjang, "Aku tidak buta. Kau bolos les dan berbagai kegiatan selama hampir dua bulan ini hanya untuk mangkir ke tempat kerja ketua kelas E."

Asano sudah siap untuk hal ini, pikiran ayahnya terlalu tajam untuk bisa dikelabui oleh murid SMP sepertinya, ia tahu cepat atau lambat ayahnya akan tahu. "Aku tetap menjaga nilaiku tetap sempurna, bolos les satu dua jam tidak akan berpengaruh buatku."

"Tapi Isogai Yuuma, ketua kelas 3-E, bisa membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu."

"Untuk informasi anda, kepala sekolah. Isogai, meski kurang mampu, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan tidak pernah berbuat radikal."

"Kita sudah sudah sepakat untuk membiarkannya bekerja paruh waktu, Asano. Kenapa kau mau repot-repot ke tempat kerjanya? Apa kau menindasnya?"

"Tidak."

"... apa kau menyukainya?"

Asano tersentak, nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Siapa?"

"Isogai Yuuma, tentunya. Siapa lagi?"

"... tidak."

"Kau bohong."

"Apakah aku harus bilang ya?"

"Tidak."

"Apa hubungannya Isogai dengan semua ini?"

Iris Gakuho menatap intens putranya. Asano tidak mengerti, tidak ada lagi jejak murka di sana. Ayahnya bukanlah orang yang melepas amarahnya begitu saja.

"Asano, aku juga pernah melewati masa SMP." Gakuho tersenyum, sedikit tulus, dan sedih. Tubuhnya tidak lagi tegang. "Aku ingin kau pergi ke kelas 3-E sekarang dan memastikan hubungan kalian berdua."

"Apa maumu?" Asano mulai frustasi. "Apa kau ingin menertawaiku? Mencemoohku? Kalau aku memang benar-benar punya perasaan padanya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa? Dengan segala hormat kepala sekolah, bukannya aku bersikap kurang ajar, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus melakukannya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya!"

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau tumbuh tidak dicintai."

"...!?" Asano bingung, tidak yakin harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi ayahnya terdengar serius, sungguh-sungguh dengan perkatannya, tapi di sisi lain tidak mungkin beliau mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini. Ini bukanlah pria yang mendidik Asano dengan mentalitas seorang pemenang. Ayahnya menjunjung tinggi pikiran, bukan perasaan.

"Jika tidak ... kau akan menyesal sepertiku. Yang tidak menyadari cinta ibumu sampai akhir hayatnya, yang gelap mata dan menciptakan sistem kelas 3-E."

"..."

* * *

Berita mengenai kedatangan Asano menyebar cepat sampai ke murid-murid 3-E bahkan sebelum bel pulang.

Mereka panik, tentu saja, semuanya menyimpan senjata di berbagai tempat dan memaksa Koro- _sensei_ untuk sembunyi di gudang (Koro- _sensei_ tidak terlalu senang sebenarnya).

"Mungkinkah Asano dipindah ke kelas kita?" Nagisa melirik Karma, yang minum susu kotak dengan tenang. "Sepertimu?"

"Naah ..., mungkin saja." Karma menatap malas ke lantai, mengendikkan bahu, acuh tak acuh. "Tapi untuk alasan apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Suara Maehara mengalihkan semua perhatian murid kelas E, terdengar geram dan waspada. Ia berdiri tegap, tampak defensif, menutupi sahabatnya dari pandangan pemuda berambut stroberi yang kini berdiri di pintu kelas.

"Minggir, Hiroto. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Iris violet memandang melewati bahu Maehara, bertemu dengan sosok yang ia cari. "Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Kau ingin ribut lagi soal urusan kerja paruh Isogai?" Maehara mendorong tubuh Asano mundur, tidak sudi jika pemuda itu mendekati Isogai. "Bukannya masalah sudah selesai?!"

"Maehara." Isogai menepuk pundak sahabatnya lembut. "Tenanglah, kami tidak ada masalah apapun sekarang,"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi', biarkan aku selesaikan ini sendiri. " Telunjuk Isogai terangkat di depan wajahnya, membungkam Maehara.

"..."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Asano?"

* * *

Isogai ingat.

Ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Asano.

Ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru, saat ia masih kelas satu. Asano menyabet nilai tertinggi pada tes masuk, dan diberi hak untuk berbicara sebagai wakil murid-murid baru di podium.

Hal pertama yang Isogai sadari dari Asano adalah matanya.

Penuh ambisi, tapi dingin. Bervisi jelas, tapi tidak berbelas kasih.

Anehnya, tidak ada seorangpun kecuali Isogai yang tahu akan hal ini. Tidak kelima _Virtuoso_ , teman sekelasnya, gurunya, dan terutama Asano sendiri.

Kebetulan, mereka berdua sekelas pada dua tahun pertama. Isogai bisa melihat bahwa Asano mencoba mengisi sesuatu di hatinya, di hidupnya. Isogai bisa melihat saat si pemuda berambut stroberi memberi komando pada teman-temannya, Asano menyukai perasaan berada di posisi paling atas, berada di posisi di mana orang tunduk padanya.

Untuk apa ia melakukan semua itu?

Asano bukanlah tipe orang pencari perhatian. Hidupnya bergelimpangan kejayaan, tapi ia tidak mempunyai sesuatu atau seseorang yang dianggap beharga untuk dilindungi atau diperjuangkan.

Ketika Asano melihat murid-murid lain, ia melihat mereka sebagai rekan (beberapa sebagai bawahan), bukan teman.

Ketika suatu pagi Isogai bangun kesiangan karena bekerja paruh waktu sampai larut, ia terpaksa meninggalkan kegiatan sarapan (tidak banyak yang bisa dimakan di rumahnya sebetulnya), dan langsung pergi ke sekolah.

Isogai mengutuk diri sendiri saat dirinya mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh di lapangan pada pelajaran olahraga hari itu.

Ketika ia bangun di ruang UKS dengan Asano disampingnya, menawarkan sebongkah roti dan susu kotak, Isogai ingin mencubit tangannya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Isogai bahwa Asano dapat berempati pada seseorang.

Saat itulah Isogai sadar, ada rasa cemas tulus di mata Asano ketika menungguinya makan di UKS. Asano peduli terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya, tapi ia tidak sadar bahwa mereka juga peduli padanya. Asano percaya bahwa orang hanya mau mendengarkannya karena ia berada di puncak, karena ialah pemimpin mereka. Orang mempunyai ekspetasi tinggi terhadapnya, dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain tapi menjalaninya.

Tidak ada orang yang melihat Asano sebagai 'Asano'. Orang-orang melihatnya sebagai ketua OSIS, pemimpin absolut, orang yang harus ditakuti, bukan manusia.

Itulah kenapa, Isogai tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya begitu membenci Asano. Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa hidup Asano begitu dingin?

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu ..."

Itulah jawaban Isogai pada Asano.

Mereka berdua berada di bawah pohon di belakang gedung kelas 3-E, dengan teman-teman dan guru Isogai memperhatikan dari dalam kelas. Asano mengacuhkan keberadaan mereka.

Maehara tampak paling gelisah, seakan paling tidak sabar agar perbincangan ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka dan ketua kelas E segera tuntas.

"Aku tidak tahu Asano, maksudku ... aku juga tidak mengerti. Tidak seperti kata orang, aku suka berada di dekatmu ..., aku sendiri tidak terlalu tahu banyak soal cinta, hahaha ..." Isogai mengusap tengkuknya, grogi.

"Rasanya berbeda ..."

"Huh?" Isogai mengangkat wajahnya, semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Rasanya berbeda di dekatmu, itu saja." Asano mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit ke samping, mengarah ke murid dan guru kelas E yang mengawasi mereka.

"L-lalu—"

Belum sempat Isogai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, menerbangkan debu dan dedaunan pohon, dan dua buah kertas mungil sudah terselip di tangan Isogai.

Tiket premium ke taman hiburan Kunnugi untuk dua orang.

"Sejak kapan kau memegang tiket itu?" alis Asano bertaut.

"I-itu... a-ah, itu ..." Isogai kelabakan.

"Yaaa~ anak-anak, bagaimana jika kalian pergi jalan-jalan berdua, nurufufufu?"

Di samping mereka berdua, kini berdiri sosok yang Isogai sangat kenal sebagai wali kelas 3-E, tubuh besarnya berdiri membayangi mereka berdua, seringai permanen di wajahnya menyimpan seribu arti.

"K-K-Koro _-sensei_!" Isogai sekaligus teman-teman sekelasnya terpekik. Rahasia terbesar kelas mereka sekaligus negara dan dunia sudah terbongkar. Koro _-sensei_ tidak memakai penyamaran apapun, polos dengan tubuh gurita dan kulit kuningnya, terang-terangan muncul di depan Asano.

"Hoo ... jadi inilah yang disebut Koro _-sensei_?" rasa penasaran jelas terlihat di mata Asano, tapi rahasia kelas E bukan lagi menjadi prioritasnya. "Menarik, jadi menurutmu aku dan Isogai harus pergi berkencan?"

"A-Asano!" Isogai memekik, tidak menyangka Asano mengatakan kata 'kencan' dengan entengnya.

"Tentu saja." Koro _-sensei_ mengangguk, semburat merah muda menghiasi kulit kuningnya. "Percayalah padaku, kalian berdua akan mendapat pengalaman kencan terbaik!"

Iris ungu menatap iris tembaga, ia mengangguk meyakinkan Isogai. "Tidak ada salahnya, patut dicoba."

"Ta-tapi Asano, kerja paruh waktuku—"

"Aku akan berbicara pada bosmu untuk meminta libur, tapi kau masih akan menerima cek pembayaran," kata Asano tegas.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi." Asano meniru gestur Isogai pada Maehara, mengangkat telunjuk di depan wajahnya.

Isogai terdiam sesaat, lalu tertawa pelan. "Baiklah." Ia tersenyum, sangat tulus pada Asano.

Jeritan Maehara menggema ke seluruh penjuru gunung.

* * *

Koro _-sensei_ , entah untuk alasan apa, meminta Karasuma dan murid kelas E untuk mengikutsertakan Asano dalam menjaga rahasia kelas E. Asano diberi penjelasan singkat mengenai keberadaan Koro _-sensei_ dan misi asasinasi kelas E. Ia bahkan diberi senjata. Meski Asano tetap berada di kelas A, tapi ia diizinkan untuk datang dan ikut misi membunuh kapan saja.

"Tenang saja, Maehara, anak-anak. _Sensei_ yakin sekali Asano _-kun_ tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini pada siapapun." Koro _-sensei_ menatap murid-murid satu persatu.

"Apa jaminan kalau dia akan tutup mulut?" Karma maju, suara dan sorot matanya tampak menantang. "Bukankah jika keberadaanmu ketahuan oleh orang luar, maka pemerintah akan menghapus ingatan mereka?"

Koro _-sensei_ mengangkat salah satu tentakelnya, "Karma _-kun_ , untuk saat ini, percayalah padaku."

* * *

Isogai tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Meski ia mendapat banyak tawaran (baik dari laki-laki maupun perempuan) sebelumnya. Di benak Isogai, kencan berarti harus siap mengorbankan waktu kerja dan uang. Karena itulah, untuk kencannya bersama Asano, Isogai menghitung uang tabungannya hati-hati.

Dihari minggu, mengenakan celana jeans, kaos, dan jaket bertudung, ia berpamitan pada ibu dan adik-adiknya sebelum berjalan kaki ke taman hiburan Kunnugi yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh.

Jam 9.30 pagi, Isogai datang tepat waktu di depan gerbang taman bermain. Kakinya langsung berhenti ketika Isogai menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Mengecek jam dan tanggal di ponsel, Isogai yakin bahwa hari itu adalah Minggu dan seharusnya taman bermain sudah buka satu jam yang lalu.

"Isogai."

Isogai menoleh, mendapati sosok Asano berjalan santai menghampirinya "Maaf terlambat,"

"Tidak apa, hanya dua menit. Asano, sepertinya ada yang salah, um ... apakah taman bermainnya tutup?"

"Lalu kenapa loket karcisnya bertuliskan buka?"

"Tidak ada siapapun disini Asano."

Asano, tanpa seizin Isogai menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya menuju loket karcis.

"Ah, hei!"

"Selamat datang," sebuah suara dari tempat karcis menyapa mereka, suara yang sangat Isogai kenal.

"NAKAMURA?!"

"He-he~ Isogai~" Rio tersenyum jahil, kini berseragam lengkap sebagai petugas loket karcis mengulurkan telapak tangannya. "Tiket?"

Asano mengambil tiket yang digenggam Isogai dan memberikannya pada Rio.

"Selamat menikmati taman bermain kami~"

* * *

"Seluruh taman bermain ini, sudah disewa untuk rencana asasinasi kelas E."

"Apa?!" Isogai tersentak. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu mengenai hal ini?!"

"Karena kau tidak akan ikut dalam misi kali ini."

"Jadi kau akan ikut?"

"Ya, karena ini pertama kalinya untukku, tapi mungkin aku tidak akan berperan banyak." Asano menyeringai pada Isogai, mengeluarkan pistolnya dari balik jaketnya. "Teman-temanmu sudah sepakat, Isogai. Karena ini kesempatan langka bagimu bukan?"

Isogai memperhatikan pistol Asano, mengerti kata-katanya. Libur adalah kemewahan yang ia nyaris tidak pernah rasakan. Baginya, daripada menonton televisi dan bersantai seharian atau pergi kesuatu tempat, ia lebih memilih kerja paruh waktu di lima tempat berbeda sampai malam. Mungkin Isogai akan mendapat libur sehari dua hari untuk merawat ibunya yang sakit, tapi tidak pernah terbesit di pikirannya bahwa ia bisa bersantai seharian seperti sekarang dengan kondisi yang 'unik'.

"Oh ya, seluruh taman bermain ini gratis, termasuk restoran dan _stand_ makanan."

Kepala Isogai langsung terangkat, semangat langsung memenuhi matanya. "Sungguh?"

Asano melirik sedikit, melihat mata kucing Isogai berbinar. Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan, semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. "Ya."

Isogai nyaris meloncat kegirangan, itu artinya dia bisa membawa sesuatu untuk keluarganya ketika pulang.

"Jadi," Asano berdehem. "Kita mulai dari mana dulu?"

* * *

Isogai belum pernah masuk ke rumah hantu. Ia juga bukan penggemar tema horor, jadi tidak pernah berminat untuk mencoba. Sesekali Maehara bercerita tentang kencannya ke rumah hantu dengan gadis-gadisnya untuk modus, dan Isogai masih tidak tertarik.

Meski begitu, ia tetap penasaran, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Selamat menikmati atraksi kami." Fuwa yang menjadi penjaga pintu masuk gadungan membuka pintu untuk mereka berdua dan berlaga layaknya _butler_ profesional. Ketika pintu ditutup, gadis berambut ungu itu mengedipkan mata pada Isogai.

"Sekarang dengar," Asano tiba-tiba berkata, mengalihkan perhatian Isogai pada ruangan tamu berantakan tempat mereka berada. "Shiota berkata semalam bahwa guru gurita kalian suka gosip bukan?"

Wajah Nagisa langsung terbayang di benak Isogai. "Ya, itu benar."

"Kita manfaatkan kelemahannya itu, apakah kau sadar bahwa sejak kita masuk ke taman bermain gurita itu selalu mengekor di belakang?"

Isogai mengingat-ingat, memang sesekali ia mendengar tawa khas Koro _-sensei_ , desing peluru serta jeritan teman-temannya menghunuskan pisau di belakang. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa wali kelasnya tersebut tega membuntuti muridnya kencan. Apakah Koro _-sensei_ tidak tahu dengan yang namanya privasi dan malu?

"Jadi kita akan melakukan atraksi Isogai, kau dan aku akan berciuman disini ketika gurumu itu melihat kita. Saat ia masih lengah, teman-temanmu akan mengeroyoknya."

"A-apa?!" wajah Isogai langsung semerah rambut Karma. "Ci-ci-cium?!"

Cuma perasaan Isogai atau memang ada suara tercekik Maehara di ruangan itu, seakan-akan ia dibekap.

"Tenang saja, kita hanya berpura-pura. Miringkan sedikit wajahmu dan aku akan menutupi tubuhmu, jika dilihat dari sudut tertentu kita akan terlihat seperti berciuman."

Isogai langsung menghela nafas lega, ia belum siap melakukan perbuatan romansa. Tapi demi misi kelas 3-E ia rela bersandiwara sedikit.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi di ruang tamu, hanya ada suara tawa seram dan piring pecah. Isogai dan Asano pindah ke ruangan lain, sebuah kamar dengan jendela rusak, kasur tercabik, dan lemari besar lapuk. Di sana, Asano tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Isogai.

Isogai langsung mengerti dari tatapan Asano bahwa inilah saatnya mereka melakukan ciuman bohongan. Keduanya saling pandang selama dua menit lalu Asano perlahan mendekat, kaku.

"Nyuaaa~ kalian manis sekali."

Suara Koro _-sensei_ dari balik pintu kamar mereka abaikan.

Tiba-tiba, pintu lemari dan ruangan lain terjeblak terbuka. Semua teman-teman Isogai langsung maju menyerang dan memenuhi ruangan.

"BUNUH DIA!" Suara teriakan, tembakan, dan langkah kaki langsung memenuhi rumah hantu yang mulanya sunyi.

Asano kembali menarik wajahnya, tersenyum.

Lalu, entah bagaimana, salah satu dari kerumunan teman-teman Isogai yang memenuhi kamar tersebut, menubruk Asano. Entah itu Sugino, entah Karma, mungkin Rio, atau siapalah. Isogai tidak ingat banyak ketika tubuh Asano jatuh menimpanya.

Dengan bibir mereka bertemu.

Tidak ada teman-teman Isogai yang sadar akan hal ini karena semuanya masih sibuk kejar-kejaran dengan Koro _-sensei_ yang lari keliling rumah. Teriakan mereka menjadi suara senyap di telinga Isogai.

Asano langsung menarik wajahnya dan berdiri. Isogai melakukan hal yang sama, wajah keduanya merah.

"Itu ... di luar rencana," Asano berujar lirih, mengusap bibirnya.

"Y-ya ... aku tahu, hahaha ..." Tawa canggung Isogai tidak membantu. Setidaknya tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang terjadi, teriakan dan suara tembakan masih terdengar dari ruangan lain.

"Ayo ... keluar dari sini."

Isogai tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. "Y-ya ..."

* * *

Selain insiden di rumah hantu, tidak ada lagi kejadian berarti ketika Isogai dan Asano naik _roller coaster_ , _go kart_ , dan atraksi lain. Tentu di belakang mereka murid kelas 3-E tetap aktif menjalankan misi asasinasi. Asano tidak lagi mengajak Isogai melakukan adegan seperti di film roman picisan. Keduanya hanya menikmati atraksi yang ada.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Huh?" Isogai melihat jamnya, baru sadar bahwa sudah pukul setengah satu.

"Kita makan di sana." Asano menunjuk sebuah cafe. Isogai mengangguk setuju, toh tidak banyak tempat makan terlihat di sini.

Keduanya duduk di meja, seorang _maid_ datang menghampiri mereka membawa pesanan, dan Isogai melihat rambut biru sang _maid_ tampak familiar ...

"Nagisa?!"

Air muka Nagisa tampak menderita, tapi ia tetap memasang senyum terbaiknya sambil menyodorkan buku menu. "Selamat datang di cafe kami, Asano _-kun_ , Isogai _-kun_."

Karma pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini.

Keduanya memesan menu yang sama, ketika makanan mereka sampai, batin Isogai berkecamuk.

Disini ia bisa memesan makanan apapun di menu, di rumah adik-adik dan ibunya hanya bisa makan seadanya.

Isogai memandang hamburger dan kentang goreng di depannya. Ia bisa saja memesan tiga porsi lagi, tapi Isogai adalah orang yang tahu diri. Ia tidak akan memanfaatkan kesempatan makan gratis hanya untuk mengenyangkan perut keluarganya. Tentu ia mendambakan hidup enak, tapi bukan berarti Isogai akan mengambil batang emas yang tergeletak di depannya begitu saja. Isogai tahu jika ia mengambil berarti ia harus memberi sesuatu. Dan Isogai tidak punya banyak untuk diberi.

"Kau tidak mau makan?"

Isogai mendonggakan kepala, Asano belum makan, menunggunya.

"A-ah ... setelah kupikir aku tidak terlalu lapar. Aku hanya akan makan kentang gorengnya saja, sisanya kumakan di rumah. Hahaha ..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku juga tidak terlalu lapar."

"E-eh?"

"Bagaimana kalau makanannya kita bungkus? Lalu bawalah pulang."

"Ah, tapi—"

"Termasuk punyaku, bawalah Isogai."

"A-Asano, kau tidak perlu ..."

"Kau berani membantahku?"

"Ti-tidak ..."

"Bagus ..."

* * *

Pukul empat sore, mereka akhirnya pulang. Isogai tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa girangnya untuk membawa pulang makanan ke keluarganya.

"Terima kasih Asano, untuk segalanya ..."

Asano menaikan salah satu alisnya. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Isogai, tidak banyak yang ia lakukan hari ini untuk Isogai. Kalau boleh jujur ia tidak tahu harus apa yang harus dilakukan. Semua tips dan kiat-kiat berkencan yang ia minta dari Ren semalam menguap entah kemana.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Isogai tersenyum lebar.

Asano masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

Apa yang dimiliki Isogai Yuuma sedangkan dirinya tidak?

Berdasarkan apa yang terjadi hari ini ia mengetahui bahwa Isogai adalah orang tanpa filter. Meski menyimpan rahasia dan perasaan sesekali, Isogai apa adanya dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu. Setidaknya di depan Asano.

Asano bisa membaca semua bahasa tubuh dan ekspresinya, bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan begitu sebaliknya. Isogai bisa tahu kalau Asano tidak nyaman dan merasa resah oleh sesuatu, meski Asano tidak mengatakan apapun dan memasang muka biasa.

Sejauh ini, mereka berdua bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

"Um ...,"

"Ada apa?"

"Kita berkencan kan?"

Ah, benar. Secara teknis mereka memang.

"Lalu?"

"Ma-Maehara bilang, seusai berkencan, ia selalu mencium pipi atau kening pacar-pacarnya."

"..."

"Begitukah mengakhiri kencan? A-aku tidak terlalu tahu sih, tapi kurasa tidak per—"

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Isogai.

"Merepotkan, huh." Asano kembali mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, pipinya merah. "Kau sudah kucium, sudah puas?"

Isogai tidak mengatakan apapun, wajahnya semerah tomat.

Murid-murid kelas 3-E bersorak dari kejauhan, diikuti suara kamera.

* * *

Tidak ada lagi yang berani mempertanyakan kenapa Isogai tidak lagi didiskriminasi ketika rapat OSIS. Biasanya akan ada yang memberi cemoohan sekali dua kali. Tapi sekarang siapapun yang bersiap untuk melempar ejekan akan mendapat tatapan tajam Asano.

Tidak ada yang berani mempertanyakan juga kenapa Isogai sekarang duduk di samping Asano menggantikan Ren. Meski Isogai memprotes keras awalnya, Ren menyakinkan Isogai bahwa ada baiknya ia duduk di samping Asano.

"Tidakkah kau sadar?"

"Maksudmu?"

Ren menghela nafas, berusaha menyusun kosakata indah di kepalanya. Keduanya berbicara berdua di lorong sekolah, sebelum Asano datang rapat OSIS.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua, Isogai. Tapi semenjak ia dekat denganmu, ia menjadi ... lebih hidup."

"...?"

"Asano tidak punya ibu lagi. Ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, hidup Asano hanya diliputi kemenangan dan ego. Tidak ada hal lain di kepala orang itu selain menjadi yang terbaik. Setidaknya kau dan aku tahu akan hal ini bukan?"

"..." Itu benar.

"Lalu kau datang, dan tiba-tiba ia menjadi lebih ... berbelas kasih. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi apapun yang kau lakukan padanya, Isogai Yuuma. Kau sudah membuat hati esnya mencair dan kepala batunya melunak."

Isogai tertegun, tidak akan menyangka Ren akan mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Ketika Asano berbicara, ruangan akan terasa berat, dipenuhi ambisi untuk menang karena kami semua mengikuti ideologi dan persepsinya. Semenjak bersama dirimu, ada kekuatan lain terpancar darinya, kami merasa satu, kami merasa jika ingin meraih sesuatu dan kesepakatan harus diraih bersama."

Kata-kata Ren bisa dimengerti tapi sulit diterima. Isogai tidak pernah merasa melakukan sesuatu hal yang istimewa pada Asano, malah sebaliknya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau orang sepertinya pantas untuk orang seperti Asano.

Meski tidak terlalu dekat dengan sang ketua kelas 3-E, Ren bisa melihat konflik batin Isogai dan memahaminya.

"Kalian berdua tidak terkalahkan kalau berkerja sama, Isogai. Aku bisa lihat itu."

"Jangan bercanda, Ren ..."

"Aku tidak bercanda ..."

"Kalau begitu kurasa kau akan menjadi penasehat yang baik."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu jangan sungkan meminta pendapatku."

* * *

"Aku tidak suka orang itu,"

Isogai menurunkan berkas laporan di tangannya. "Siapa?"

"Maehara Hiroto."

Isogai terbahak. "Lucunya, dia juga tidak suka denganmu."

"Ia terlalu dekat denganmu."

"Maehara itu teman semasa kecilku, Asano. Tidak ada apapun di antara kami."

"Tapi ia beruntung bisa menemuimu setiap hari,"

"Kami bertetangga,"

"Ia tahu lebih banyak tentangmu daripada aku." Asano menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kau sudah kuizinkan untuk memangkuku seperti ini Asano, jangan manja."

Asano memperhatikan posisi mereka, Isogai duduk di pangkuannya sambil memeriksa beberapa laporan OSIS. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan.

* * *

OWO

* * *

Asano hilir mudik di ruangan, menggigit kuku ibu jarinya.

Hari itu telah tiba. Hari dimana kelas 3-E akan mengeksekusi wali kelas mereka.

Asano sudah dengar dari Isogai bahwa Koro _-sensei_ tidak akan meledak untuk menghancurkan Bumi. Tapi militer dan pemerintahan dunia terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengar omongan anak-anak SMP.

Sekarang kekasihnya terkurung bersama teman-temannya di dalam kubah perisai.

Asano tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia akan melakukan sesuatu.

Asano Gakushuu masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Ia masih tidak tahu apa yang Isogai punya tapi ia tidak.

Ia kerahkan tiap sel brilian otaknya, tapi tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Asano suka _puzzle_ , perasaan menyatukan dua keping puzzle di suatu tempat menciptakan perasaan puas tersendiri untuknya. Jika ada keping puzzle-nya hilang, ia akan merasa kurang, tidak lengkap.

Begitulah perasaannya pada Isogai.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dan kenapa, berada di samping Isogai merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Ia merasa utuh, seakan-akan jawaban yang ia cari ada pada Isogai. Perasaan yang ia rasakan saat berhasil menemukan jawaban soal sulit tidak seberapa dibandingkan waktunya bersama Isogai.

Karena itulah ketika Isogai _tidak_ berada di sampingnya, ia merasa tersesat. Kemenangan, piala, medali, nilai, dan jabatan tidak lagi beharga di matanya.

* * *

"Isogai Yuuma."

Suara Koro _-sensei_ mengabsen murid-muridnya mengisi keheningan. Air mata mulai menetes. Satu persatu nama murid disebut dan dijawab dengan suara parau.

Pandangan Isogai mengabur, ia harus kuat demi teman-teman sekelas yang ia pimpin. Tapi disinilah mereka, tidak berdaya. Mengeksekusi guru mereka sendiri.

Sesaat ia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Asano lakukan di situasi seperti ini.

Asano tidak lama ikut menjaga rahasia kelas E, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Demi keamanan, Asano tidak terlalu terlibat dengan misi asasinasi mereka, kadang ia akan ikut berdiskusi strategi dan metode. Jika dilatih, Isogai yakin Asano bisa menjadi salah satu pembunuh terbaik di kelas mereka.

Nagisa menjerit di atas tubuh Koro _-sensei_ dengan pisaunya yang mengarah ke bawah, hingga salah satu tentakel Koro _-sensei_ menekan sedikit lehernya.

"Jangan bunuh aku seperti itu ..."

.

.

.

Sebuah suara lengkingan tinggi dari langit memecahkan keheningan dan atensi mereka. Lalu satelit di atas _dome_ yang mengurung merek meledak.

Koro _-sensei_ dan murid-muridnya terkejut. Serpihan satelit berjatuhan, dan kubah yang mengurung mereka retak, lalu runtuh. Tidak ada tembakan susulan dari pesawat untuk Koro-sensei.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Isogai tidak tahu siapa yang bertanya, semuanya memperhatikan pecahan kubah berjatuhan.

Seluruh murid kelas E memandang Koro _-sensei_.

Koro _-sensei_ mengangkat salah satu tentakelnya, menggraruk pipi. "Nyuyaaa ... sepertinya kalian tidak jadi membunuhku, nurufufufu~"

.

.

.

Senang, sedih, heran bercampur aduk. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak perlu membunuh guru tercinta mereka, semua murid 3-E bersorak kegirangan.

"Hei," Maehara menepuk pundak Isogai ditengah teriakan bahagia teman-teman mereka. "Apa menurutmu ini ada hubungannya sama si setan kelabang itu?"

Setan kelabang, Isogai tahu siapa yang dimaksud Maehara. Ia tertawa. "Mungkin, tapi aku tidak yakin dia bisa mengirim rudal untuk menghancurkan satelit."

"Kau tahu, kalian punya hubungan yang unik. Bisa berkomunikasi lewat mata."

"Bukannya kita juga bisa Maehara?"

"Tidak, aku mungkin bisa mengerti tentang dirimu lebih dari orang lain Isogai, tapi aku tidak bisa membuatmu jujur sepenuhnya."

"Huh?" iris tembaga mengerjap.

Maehara terkekeh. "Kau tidak sesempurna yang orang kira, _ikemen_." ia merangkul sahabatnya. "Ada saat ketika keluargamu sedang kritis, dan kau akan tetap menjawab semuanya baik-baik saja ketika ditanya. Ada saatnya ketika kau mengalami masalah dalam bekerja, dan kau tidak akan bilang apa yang terjadi."

"Tapi dengan Asano, semua pertahananmu runtuh. Asano punya pikiran tajam, dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Jadi ketika kau bersamanya, kau akan memiliki ekspresi terjujur yang pernah dilihat. Jika terjadi sesuatu, dia pasti tahu."

"... begitukah?" Isogai berujar pelan.

"Begitulah!" Maehara melepaskan rangkulannya, lalu memutar bahu Isogai untuk menghadapnya. "Isogai, apa yang kau rasakan ketika bersama Asano?"

Isogai langsung teringat semua kenangan selama tiga tahun ini. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat Asano berdiri di podium berpidato saat penerimaan murid baru. "Aku merasa ia orang yang menakutkan untuk didekati, pada awalnya."

Isogai menarik nafas, suaranya nyaris serak. Ia dikeliling teman-teman dan gurunya, namun tubuhnya tetap dingin. "Aku merasa aman, lebih percaya diri di sampingnya. Mungkin kedengarannya tidak masuk akal, tapi ... begitulah adanya, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti."

"Isogai ... mau dengar sesuatu?"

"Apa Maehara? Aku sudah bosan dengar cerita kau dicampakkan wanita."

"Bukan bodoh!" Maehara memukul bahu sahabatnya pelan, Isogai pura-pura meringis kesakitan. "Orang itu, Asano maksudku, dia itu seperti tiang besi terkuat di sekolah ini, dan kau ... butuh tempat bersandar. Aku orang brengsek Yuuma, tidak bisa menentukan wanita pilihan dengan tepat. Asano selalu yakin dan tahu dengan pasti pilihan yang ia ambil. Sementara kau bahkan belum tentu yakin bisa makan esok hari. Kau butuh orang sepertinya Yuuma, dan ia butuh orang sepertimu."

Isogai terpana, sulit dipercaya kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari teman masa kecilnya sendiri. Maehara jarang memuji karena ia suka dipuji, salah satu sifat yang Isogai sangat pahami. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa selama tiga tahun ini, Maehara Hiroto juga sudah tumbuh dewasa. Isogai benar-benar bangga. "Wow ... Maehara, itu hal tercerdas yang pernah kau katakan."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?!"

Isogai tertawa lagi.

"Isogai."

"Hm?"

"Coba lihat di belakangmu."

Isogai, tidak. Seluruh murid dan guru kelas E terdiam.

Asano dan seluruh murid kelas A berdiri berdiri di depan mereka semua. Terengah-engah dan sedikit kacau, kecuali Asano yang langsung berlari dan memeluk Isogai.

"Asano!" Isogai merasakan pelukan Asano terlalu erat. "Apa yang terjadi? Mereka ..."

"Kami me _-hack_ komputer militer dan meluncurkan rudal untuk menghancurkan satelit di atas kalian."

"Hah?!" semua murid dan guru kelas E berseru.

"Begitulah, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri, jadi kami melakukannya bersama. Cukup mudah ternyata, meski agak makan waktu." Asano melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Isogai.

"Kenapa ...," Isogai memandang tiap wajah murid kelas A. "Kenapa kalian melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?"

"Oi, Isogai." Seo tiba-tiba maju. "Kami mungkin suka melihat kalian menderita, tapi kalian tetaplah murid sekolah ini. Mana mungkin kami diam saja saat kalian terperangkap dalam _dome,_ dikelilingi pasukan militer dan disuruh menghadapi monster kuning itu sendirian."

Semua perhatian teralih ke Koro _-sensei_ , langsung membuat wali kelas 3-E tersebut salah tingkah. "A-anak-anak ...," ia bergerak ke kanan kiri, tentakelnya bergerak serampangan. "Perkenalkan, akulah Koro _-sensei_ , wali kelas 3-E."

Semua murid tersenyum, terhibur dengan tingkah kikuk Koro _-sensei_.

* * *

Anehnya, dunia dengan cepat menerima keberadaan Koro _-sensei_.

Meski media massa terus mengejar murid-murid kelas E, tidak ada insiden berarti karena semua murid lain sepakat untuk melindungi mereka. Kerumunan wartawan di blokir dan tiap wajah murid kelas E selalu dihalangi tiap kali kamera berusaha menyorot.

Dihari kelulusan, Isogai meminta waktu sebentar dengan Asano.

Karena tidak ada waktu dan kesempatan untuk berbicara di tempat lain, Asano dan Isogai berbicara di depan bus kelas E yang siap berangkat. Seo, Ren, Araki, dan Teppei sengaja pergi ke tempat lain, memberi ruang dan waktu untuk mereka.

"Ingat satu setengah tahun lalu?" Isogai memulai. "Saat aku pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga."

Asano tertegun, Isogai masih ingat? "Ya."

"Aku sangat bersyukur saat itu, sejak saat itu pandanganku padamu berubah. Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah takut berada di dekatmu."

"..."

"Maafkan aku, sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa memberi banyak hal. Kau sudah banyak membantuku **Gakushuu** , terima kasih ... "

"Tidak, Iso- **Yuuma**." Asano berdecak. Sial, essai sebanyak lima halaman yang sudah ia siapkan untuk perpisahaannya dengan Isogai tidak lagi ada di kepalanya. "Kau selalu tulus dan jujur dan itulah yang tidak kumengerti. Aku tidak perlu menganalisa apapun dalam dirimu. Pernah terpikir olehku betapa bahayanya sifatmu ini, bagaimana kalau seseorang memanfaatkan kebaikanmu. Dan ... dan, aku ingin kau berada di sampingku selamanya. Agar hal itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk melamarnya, Ketua OSIS!" Rio berseru dari dalam bus. "Tapi lanjutkan,"

Isogai tersenyum lembut. Asano merasa hangat hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Kau tidak terlalu pandai mengungkapkan perasaan ke orang lain, kau tahu?" Isogai tertawa.

"Di-diam! Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada orang sebelumnya."

"Begitu juga denganku ..." Isogai mendekat, dan memberi kecupa di pipi Asano. Terdengar siulan bersahut-sahutan dari dalam bus.

Ah, Asano tahu sekarang.

Apa yang dimiliki Isogai.

Pintu hati Isogai tidak pernah tertutup, selalu terbuka. **(1)**

Cintanya tidak pernah habis dan selalu siap dibagi.

Tapi Asano egois, ia tidak mau berbagi.

Isogai Yuuma hanya miliknya.

"Jadi kita akan berpisah sekarang?"

Isogai tersenyum. "Ya."

"Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Asano ... tidak, Gakushuu." Isogai mengulurkan syal terlipat di tangannya dan melilitkannya di leher Asano.

"Sejak kapan kau memegang syal itu?"

"Sejak tadi, seorang pembunuh harus bisa menyembunyikan senjata atau benda tertentu tanpa diketahui orang lain, jika perlu."

"Kau belajar banyak selama setahun ini,"

"Jika kau juga bergabung dengan misi asasinasi selama setahun pernuh terakhir, aku yakin kau akan jauh melampaui kami semua." Isogai menepuk hasil karyanya yang sudah terpasang sempurna di leher Asano. "Syal itu memiliki kancing tersembunyi, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuat berbagai macam ikatan. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, Shuu."

Sesaat mereka berdua diam. Bahkan tidak ada suara apapun dari bus di belakang Isogai.

"Aku yang sekarang masih lemah. Aku juga ingin kuat sepertimu, memberimu sesuatu." Isogai memandang hasil kerjanya, syal merahnya sangat pas untuk Asano. "Ketika aku kembali, aku ingin berdiri bersamamu sebagai seorang yang setara. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku pantas berada di posisi itu, disampingmu. Jadi, sampai kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin kita berdua berjuang bersama ... untuk menjadi lebih baik. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk teman-teman kita."

Asano menyeringai, ia suka tantangan, dan ia tidak sabar untuk memenangkannya. "Baiklah ... Yuuma."

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Gakushuu. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bertemu denganmu."

Asano tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Isogai tahu bahwa Asano juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mata menyiratkan rasa terima kasih tidak ada habisnya. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Yuuma."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Gakushuu."

* * *

 **7 years later**

* * *

Koro _-sensei_ bahagia, guru mana yang tidak senang melihat murid-muridnya berkumpul lagi setelah tujuh tahun lamanya.

Selama tujuh tahun terakhir ia tetap melanjutkan profesi sebagai guru. Tidak hanya di Kunugigaoka lagi, tapi juga ke beberapa sekolah dan tempat lain yang butuh tenaga _mach_ 20-nya.

Banyak hal terjadi, Maehara dan Hinata dikabarkan sudah jadian dan akan melanjutkan hubungan ke jenjang berikutnya, Karma dan Nagisa sudah bertunangan dengan cara tidak biasa. Karma menyewa helikopter untuk melayangkan spanduk ' _Will you marry me, Nagisa Shiota? And be an Akabane.'_ ke seluruh penjuru Tokyo, membuat malu calon guru muda berambut biru tersebut. Takebayashi dan Okuda sudah menjadi rekan satu profesi dan mereka membuat kerja tim yang luar biasa.

Tentu ada halangan dan rintangan sesekali, tapi untuk murid kelas 3-E yang sudah melaksanakan misi asasinasi menghadapi gurita kuning yang mampu bergerak secepat _20 mach_ , tidak ada yang tidak bisa dihadapi.

Sekarang, mereka semua berkumpul di gedung kelas lama mereka yang tidak lagi dipakai.

* * *

OWO

* * *

"Jadi Isogai, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Asano?"

Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Isogai, cat di tangannya nyaris jatuh. "Kami baik-baik saja, Hara. Tetap menjaga kontak selama tujuh tahun, meski belum pernah bertemu lagi."

"Ya jelaslah." Mehara mendengus geli, kuas catnya dikibaskan. "Mahasiswa Massachusetts, jurusan teknologi dan penerus kepala sekolah kita ini punya jadwal seketat korsetnya Bitch _-sensei_."

Selama tujuh tahun, baik Isogai maupun Asano tetap menjalani kesibukan masing-masing. Keduanya saling menelpon paling tidak satu atau dua hari sekali. Keberadaan Ritsu sangat membantu, gadis _Artificial Intelligence_ itu tetap memastikan tiap teman sekelasnya menjaga komunikasi. Ritsu selalu memantau keamanan mereka melalui ponsel, siap memberi peringatan jika terjadi sesuatu. Fasilitas ini dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Asano dan Karma yang notabene protektif dengan kekasih mereka, Ritsu sudah meng _hack_ tiap kamera pengawas unversitas Isogai dan Nagisa untuk memberi laporan keamanan setiap harinya. Isogai tahu Asano bisa gila kalau sehari saja tidak mendapat kabar mengenai dirinya.

"Isogaaai."

Kayano memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. "Seseorang mencarimu."

"Ooooo~" yang lain langsung berseru paham.

Isogai mendadak jantungan, ia kelabakan membenahi diri, rambut dan bajunya berantakan, tangan dan wajah kena cipratan cat. Benar-benar penampilan yang tidak pantas untuk bertemu kembali dengan kekasihmu selama tujuh tahun lamanya. Kayano dan Maehara tertawa melihat kelakuan Isogai. Mereka menenangkan sang mantan ketua kelas 3-E dan meyakinkannya bahwa penampilannya baik-baik saja.

Isogai mengatur nafas, tapi detak jantungnya tetap tidak beraturan. Di depan gedung gelas 3-E, Asano yang kini sudah dua inci lebih tinggi darinya menunggu.

"S-Shuu!"

Terdengar suara cekikikan mantan teman-teman sekelasnya di belakang ketika Isogai memanggil Asano dengan nama kecilnya.

Selama tujuh tahun, meski belum pernah bertemu lagi. Hubungan mantan ketua kelas E dan ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka banyak berkembang. Isogai tidak bisa tidur jika sehari saja tidak mendapat kabar dari Asano dan sebaliknya. Mereka, dibantu dengan Ritsu, selalu menjaga satu sama lain.

Adik-adik Isogai langsung bekerja begitu masuk SMP, mengikuti jejak sang kakak, perlahan-lahan membuat ekonomi keluarga mereka membaik. Ketika Isogai lulus SMA, ibunya meninggal, membuat Isogai dan adik-adiknya menjadi yatim piatu. Asano, yang sedang berada di luar negeri dan tidak bisa membantu banyak, ia selalu menyalakan _video call_ untuk menemani Isogai melewati masa duka tersebut.

Karena Karma dan Nagisa juga menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, mereka menjadi mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Isogai akan bercerita dan meminta pendapat satu dua hal pada Nagisa (dan Maehara tentunya).

Sekarang mereka semua bukan lagi anak kecil.

"Yuuma."

 _Ketika aku kembali ..._

Kata demi kata, baik Asano maupun Isogai masih ingat.

"Kau ... um, jadi lebih tinggi."

"Yeah, kau juga." Asano menyeringai, sengaja memberi tatapan mengejek. Tiga tahun satu kelas dengan Karma, Asano sudah sedikit mengadopsi beberapa pribadi sang setan merah.

"Isogai."

"Hm?"

 _... aku ingin berdiri bersamamu sebagai seorang yang setara. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku pantas berada di posisi itu, disampingmu._

Asano dan Isogai berdiri berhadapan, jarak mereka hanya tinggal setengah meter. Tidak bertemu selama tujuh tahun tentu membuat mereka berdua mendambakan kontak fisik. Tapi tidak ada yang berani melakukan inisiatif.

"Apa boleh buat." Asano menghela nafas, Isogai bisa menangkap rasa gugup dari lelaki berambut stroberi itu. "Kau ingat kan? Apa yang saja yang kau katakan padaku tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

"Tentu saja." Isogai mengangguk.

 _Jadi, sampai kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin kita berdua berjuang bersama._

"Sekarang kita sudah bertemu kembali, kau dan aku ... sudah jauh berbeda dari waktu itu."

 _... untuk menjadi lebih baik. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk teman-teman kita._

Asano meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Isogai. "Tapi perasaan kita masih tetap sama."

Asano berlutut dengan satu kaki, teman-teman Isogai langsung memekik senang.

"Isogai Yuuma, maukah kau berdiri di sampingku selamanya sebagai Asano Yuuma?"

* * *

~OwO~

* * *

"Nyuyaaaaaaa! Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu _Sensei_ kalau Asano _-kun_ melamar Isogai _-kun_ di depan geduuuung?"

"Ini salah sensei sendiri, kenapa datang telat cuma demi antri membeli majalan Mai _-chan_ terbaru?!"

"Sensei sedih sekali! Ritsu, tolong kirimkan videonya pada sensei nanti, ya."

"Jangan mau Ritsu!"

* * *

Asano benci kalah.

Asano benci ketika orang mengatakan bahwa jawabannya salah.

Tapi ia selalu menyimpan kenangan ketika ia kalah dari Isogai tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Ia bersyukur bertemu Isogai malam itu.

Ia bersyukur tidak pernah lelah mencari jawaban kenapa ia kalah dari Isogai.

Ada yang bilang, kau tidak akan bisa meraih kemenangan tanpa kekalahan.

Asano tidak mau lagi mencari kemenangan, ia sudah memiliki semuanya sekarang. Jawaban atas kepingan hatinya yang hilang.

'Jawaban' tersebut ada di tangannya sekarang, berhadapan dengannya di altar, dengan Koro _-sensei_ sebagai pendeta, teman-teman dan keluarga sebagai saksi.

Dia bersyukur kalah dari Isogai hari itu, ia bersyukur hatinya tidak lelah mencari apa yang hilang dari dirinya.

Asano tidak lagi mencari kemenangan, ia kini tidak sabar menempuh hidup baru bersama Yuuma.

* * *

END

* * *

Note: GAJE! OOC! GARING! APA INI?!

* * *

 **(1) Lizzie Lidell's quote from Alice Madness Return.**

* * *

BONUS:

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya, bagaimana aku bertemu dengan ibumu..."

Iris violet menatap sosok kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Jadi cerita papa dan mama itu seperti cerita roman picisian yang sering diceritakan paman Hiroto padaku?"

"Yuuma, ingatkan aku untuk menghubungi Hiroto setelah ini, aku ingin 'berbicara' dengannya."

"Shuu, semua orang tahu ketika kau bilang 'berbicara' itu berarti kau akan meneror seseorang sampai mereka nyaris gila."

"Sahabatmu itu sudah meracuni anak kita dengan cerita murahan."

"Shuu ..." Yuuma tertawa, mengelus lembut helai jelaga anak balita di pangkuannya. "Kau sendiri sering mengajari Yuuki untuk mengancam orang dengan pistol mainan pada orang-orang."

"Itu bukan mengancam Yuuma, itu pertahanan diri."

Yuuma hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Jadi, Yuuki. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ya, ada." Yuuki mengangkat telapak tangannya, persis ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan di kelas. "Papa, mama, bagaimana cara membuat bayi?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mungkin kita harus praktek secara langsung agar Yuuki mengerti, Yuuma."

"SHUU!"

* * *

 **Real Love Story Never Ends**

* * *

Note: Halo apa kabar?

Selama beberapa minggu terakhir saya berusaha _improve_ menulis. Mungkin tidak banyak, tapi saya harap kalian suka dengan fic ini.

Fic ini juga sebenarnya sudah lama ada, dirombak sana sini.

Asano Gakushuu x Isogai Yuuma adalah pair favorit saya di AssClass, mungkin bukan yang paling populer, tapi ada tempat spesial di hati saya buat mereka (lebaynya wkwkwkw).

Terakhir, chapter 4 'Instinct' sedang dalam proses. Fic itu project lumayan besar, jadi saya usahakan yang terbaik. ;)

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, btw kata-kata dan momen favorit kalian di fic ini apa? Review sangat ditunggu =v=


End file.
